


One New Message

by loveydoveywlw



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Phone Calls, Secret Identity Reveal, this is entirely just super indulgent father & son crying time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveywlw/pseuds/loveydoveywlw
Summary: "When his dad finds out about him being Spider-Man, it's not in any way that Miles has hoped it would happen."Jefferson finds out about Miles's secret.





	One New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year to my favorite child, Stella. I hope you like this, because it's just pure, indulgent father & son spewing emotions everywhere fluff.

When his dad finds out about him being Spider-Man, it's not in any way that Miles has hoped it would happen.

He’s helping the police with the big villain of the day, but it’s not going well. Miles is still learning the ropes of this whole superhero thing; his reflexes are good, and his balance is much better, but that doesn’t mean that he suddenly knows how to wrap up a fight in a succinct way. He’s taken several hits that he can feel through his whole body, and his right arm is oozing blood from where the thing swiped at him with claws. His suit is holding up, though.

Until it’s not.

Until he jumps in front of his dad, who’s tried to jump in front of him for whatever reason. Until his mask gets yanked off of his head and flung to the ground behind his father. Miles frantically follows with his eyes, and then his body, when the things he’s fighting leaps on top of a building and makes a run for it. And then he hears a sharp intake of breath, followed by a weak, unbelieving, “Miles?”

There’s nothing much that he can do except shoot his dad an apologetic smile, quickly scoop up his mask, and go after Carnage. He ignores the panic thrumming through his body, because he’s been getting good at that kind of thing.

* * *

The fight goes just about as well as expected. When Carnage is defeated (hopefully for good, but when do villains ever actually stay down?) and the city has been saved and thanks have been given, Miles camps out on top of a skyscraper. Water drips off of his body and leaves a temporary stain beneath him, and the sun is starting to set in the horizon. He stares at all of the missed calls on his phone and feels his chest squeeze painfully. Every single one is from his dad, which is unsurprising but still hurts a little. His notifications are full of voicemails, and he’s not sure if he’s ready to listen to them.

Does he really want to know what they say? He knows how his dad feels about Spider-Man. He’s had at least one good breakdown (with Ganke, who's quickly become his closest friend) over it. His shoulders have been bearing the weight of this secret-identity for months now, and he still doesn’t quite know how to differentiate between the two. And if Miles has trouble with that, who knows what his dad is thinking?

He sighs and clicks on the first one, sent some time during the fight. His dad’s tinny voice fills the air through the speakers.

_ “Miles, I don’t want you fighting that thing alone. I don’t want you fighting it at all, but I especially don’t want you to do it on your own. Please. Come back, let us help. I love you.” _

His head thunks against his knee, and then he clicks the next one. And the next one. And the next one.

_ “Son, please. We can handle this. There’s got to be something that we can do. Some way to fix this so that you don’t have to do this by yourself. Call me back. I love you.” _

_ “Miles. I need to know that you’re okay. You have to be okay. Call me back. I love you.” _

_ “I’ve been keeping an eye on the fight. Miles, you’re hurt. You shouldn’t have to do this. He’s too much for just you to handle. There has to be some way that I can help.” _

_ “Oh, God. You just went into the ocean. Both of you just. . . disappeared into the ocean. We can’t see you. Where did you go? Where are you?” _

_ “I should have known you could handle this. You are your father’s son, after all. God, Miles. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Do you not trust me? Call me back. I know you can. Your phone is waterproof.” _

_ “Miles. . . .”  _ Staticky silence, for several seconds.  _ “Please call me back. I love you.” _

The last one is from five minutes ago, and it’s much longer than the previous ones. Miles, who’s unafraid to admit that he’s been crying since his dad called him son, sniffles and lets it play next.

_ “I just had a horrible thought. That time, when you asked me if I hated Spider-Man, do you remember? What am I talking about; of course you do. How could you not? It all makes sense now, why you wouldn’t tell me who you are. And Aaron! You were there when he . . . . Oh, my god. I’m so sorry. It’s not true, you know. I could never hate you, kiddo. Not you. Never you. You’re my son, and I’ll love you to my last breath, and maybe even beyond that. Spider-Man or no Spider-Man. You need to know that. I love you. Call me b _ _ — you know what? Never mind. I love you. _ _ ” _

It takes him several minutes before his breathing is back to normal. He wipes the snot off of his face with his still-damp glove and then resolutely shoves his mask back on his face. He pushes himself to his feet and stares at the sinking sun with a new sense of determination. With a breathless laugh, he leaps off of the building and feels the wind whistle past him.

Later, him and his dad will hug for a solid ten minutes, clutching at each other and trying not to sob too loudly. Later, his dad will sit him down and make Miles tell him the whole sordid tale, from unbelievable start to unbelievable finish. He’ll cluck over his son worriedly. He’ll get upset about how much he’s gone through, all on his own. He’ll make him promise not to keep anymore secrets from him, even if he knows he won’t like them. And then, he’ll pull him into yet another bone crushing hug and tell him that he loves him. And Miles with say it back without hesitation.

But for right now, as his neighborhood slowly comes into view, Miles only knows one thing: There’s someone out there who desperately needs their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

  
  
  



End file.
